Friday Night Sleepover  Recently updated!
by Zavey
Summary: These long since faded best friends find themselves in a conflict of love.  With this comes a story packed with all sorts of life changes.  Warning: Boy X Boy / Yaoi   Rated M/T    Injoy, and make sure to review!
1. Midnight Run

I hope you injoy this fic. Please make sure to summit a review!

Also, I don't own any of the characters in this fic.

Friday Night

It was friday night in the hidden leaf village, naruto was walking home after his late night ramen run. As he walked through the night he saw a brunette boy in the distance. as he walked closer to the boy in the distance, he soon noticed it was Kiba.

Kiba stoped and noticed the blonde.

"Naruto?"

"What are you doing out at 11:00 at night?" kiba asked stareing shocked at the blonde

"What does it matter too you Kiba?"

"God, I was just asking..."

"You can be a real idiot sometimes."

Without saying another word, Naruto walked off.

Kiba soon turned the other way and started walking in the opposite direction.

'Maybe i was a little harsh on kiba' he thought to himself as he walked along the dark path. The more Naruto walked further away from Kiba, the more guilt he felt. Naruto started to ponder the thought of where Kiba might be going. The longer he thought, the more he wanted to ask. Soon his guilt and questions started to reach it's limit.

Naurto quickly turned around and yelled at the soon fadeing dog boy. "Kiba!"

Kiba herd naurto calling from a distance along the dark path. He soon started running back towards Naruto thinking it might be important.

Naruto soon followed and started running towards kiba. As he ran, he thought of what to say to Kiba. He felt stupid. He had nothing important to say. The only real reason why he turned around was because he felt guilty for how he talked to the brunette boy.

He soon came to a stop infront of Kiba.

There was a pause of akward silence as he stod infront of the dog boy.

"What is it Naruto?" Kiba asked with a confused look apon his face.

"Uh, well i wanted to know where you were off too." Naruto replied nervously.

"I am heading back to my house. I got nothing better to do tonight anyways"

Naurto stod there trying to think of what next to say to kiba. he paused for a bit.

"Can i go now Naruto? It's getting late."

"Hey kiba"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Maybe you can come hang with me for the night." " I got nothing better to do, and your house is a long ways from here."

Kiba got confused. 'Why would he want me to spend the night with me after he just walked off?' God Naruto is so confusing.' Kiba thought to himself.

"So, do you want to spend the night or not?" naruto asked impatiently.

"sure, just don't act like an idiot." Kiba replied with a smile.

The two boys started walking side by side up the dark cold pathway through the dead of night.

"Where is your house anyways Naruto?"

"It's 12 blocks up the path."

Kiba sighed.

As they walked further and further up the road, Naruto begain to get cold. Naruto looked over at kiba walking by his side. He was wearing his big fury hooded jacket like usuall. Naruto was wearing his thin layer orange jacket. The longer they walked, the more Naruto started to feel the affects of the cold night. Naruto started to shiver along the walk.

Kiba was walking faceing forward with a straight face trying to avoid the awkward silence. After walking quietly for a bit, he noticed Naruto off to his side shivering with his arms crossed. Kiba could sence that naruto's body heat was slowly fadeing.

"Naruto"

The blonde looked over at kiba.

"Yes Kiba?"

"Are you cold?" the brunette asked.

Naruto did not want to admit he was cold, but the truth was he was freezing.

"Yes i am. Can't wait to get back to my warm apartment." Naruto said quickly.

Naurto noticed kiba stoping in his tracks. 'why is he stoping?' he thought to himself. he than soon stoped infront of Kiba.

Kiba unziped his hooded jacket and lifted it over naruto and placed it over him. "Does that help?" the brunette asked. Naruto started to blush. "It does, thanks Kiba." Kiba smiled at naruto, and soon begain to walk once again. 'his jacket it is so warm, it even smells like kiba. He smells so nice.' Naruto injusted the smell of the dog boy illuminating off of the jacket. Naruto lifted the hood over his head.

"Naruto, that jacket looks really nice on you."

"haha, all i care about is that it keeps me warm."

"Point taken."

Tell me what you think so far! I'll make sure to make part 2.


	2. The Beginning to love

Authors notes:

Thanks everyone for your awsome reviews. I honestly thought no one was going to read my story, so i gave up. A year later I returend to find wonderful reviews from my readers, this made me excited to make another chapter. I promise i wont put the story on hold any longer. With this aside, please Make sure to review, and if you would like to adress any ideas for future chapters, message me! Thanks guys!

I don't own any of the characters in this story. Warning: BoyXboy)  
>_<p>

"There it is!"

*Kiba looked up at the apartment building that naruto was pointing too.*

"how did you end up getting to rent a home in a apartment complex this nice naruto?"

"it's new, to be honest the price is great"

*Naruto and Kiba walked towards the front entrance too the apartment complex*

"Hey kiba, watch this."

*kiba paid close attention to naruto, naruto than pulled out a plastic card and swiped it in a sensor. The door made a beep than unlocked*

Isen't that cool, or what?

"Yeah, it's like some high tech shit we got going on here naruto.  
>*Kiba said with sarcasm*<p>

Whatever, your just jelous cause i live in a high tech apartment.

Exactly, now ladies first...  
>*Kiba held the door for naruto*<p>

"Fuck you" Naruto retorted*

*they than both enterd the lobby and walked towards the elevator*

"Wow naruto, you even have an elevator? I always need to use the stairs in my apartment complex."

"Like i said, high tech shit Kiba."

*Naruto and kiba enterd the elevator, naruto than pushed the button for the 13th floor, the doors closed and the elevator started to move*

"Hey, naruto?"

"Yes Kiba?"

"What do you have planed for tonight? I hope you don't just go to bed."

"Hell no, i'm thinking an all nighter!"

"Naruto i need to get some sleep at some point."

"fine, but when?"

"like 4:00 am or something near there."

"great that gives us plenty of time."

*Kiba than thought to himself, 'what does he mean by that gives us plenty of time? wait, he could just be talking about time to hang out.'

*the elevator stoped and naruto and kiba walked out and went down the hall*

"Here we are, 23A."

*Naruto than swiped his key card, and than door unlocked*

"more high tech stuff naruto? What's next, a key card for the tolit?

"No, but the bathroom is really nice!"

"whatever"

*they both enterd the apartment, and took off there shoes*

*Naruto than ran towards the sofa and plooped down on it, Kiba soon followed and stoped once he reached the living room. Kiba looked around and saw a kitchen with a bar with bar stools, he saw a big window with a belcony, and a flat screen TV with a glass coffee tabel infront of it.

"lucky bastard!"

"So you are jelous kiba?"

"Yes i will admit that your apartment looks amazing, but no matter what,  
>at least i'm hotter than you."<p>

*Naruto went silent...*

"you think i look bad?"

"well... nevermind, it's even matched cause your wearing my jacket."  
>'Kiba coulden't lie, he honestly thought naruto looked kida cute in his jacket.'<p>

"well, i'm going to get changed. make yourself at home kiba"

*naruto got up than walked to the end of the hall where his bedroom was located, he enterd and closed the door*

*kiba took a seat on the sofa and stared at the night sky outside the window*

'why do i think naruto is cute? that can't be normal. I'm straight, and i know for a fact he is straight aswell. Wait... do i? He acts straight, he seems straight, so i gusse he is straight. whatever, i gotta stop thinking he's cute.'

*2 minutes later naruto opened the door and walked out wearing his fox pajamas, kiba istantly took notice that naruto was shirtless*

'he has a six pack? O_O'  
>'why does he need to look so hot?'<br>'wait, no that's not hot. I'm straight.'

*naruto than sat down on the sofa next to kiba and handed him his jacket*

"aaaaaah... thanks naruto.*

"No, thank you. You let me use your jacket genius. Also the bathroom is at the end of the hall if you want to get changed"

"yeah i was just about to ask. Thanks naruto, i'll be right back."

*Kiba got up and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.*

'am i really straight? i must be, but why did i find naruto hot? FUCK.'  
>'I should see if he's straight, but how?'<br>*kiba thought too himself for 2 minutes, than he had an idea*  
>'ill just go out in my boxers and i'll see how he acts, i bet it will be easy to tell if he's gay'<p>

*Kiba got undressed only leaving his boxers on, he than openend the door and walked into the hall, he than noticed a big blanket over naruto, and the tv turned.*  
>*Kiba than walked towards the sofa, naruto noticed him right away*<p>

"Hey kiba, ready to watch a movie? wait... O_O you have the same boxers as me!"

"your kidding naruto"

*naruto pulled down his pajamas showing his boxers*  
>"see! beleive it!"<p>

*kiba got errect when he saw naruto show his boxers*  
>'what the fuck, i think i'm finding out i'm not straight over this'<br>*kiba sat down quickly and pulled some blanket over himself*

"So kiba, what movie do you want to watch?"

"ummmm... Happy feet 2?"

"YOUR KIDDING... RIGHT?"

*Kiba felt embarrassed*

"i hope your not, cause i really wanted to see that movie kiba"

"haha than put it on naruto"

*Naruto moved closer to kiba and pulled the blanket back over, he than selected the movie on the tv*

-20 minutes later-

"kiba?"

"yeah naruto?"

"No homo, but can i lean on you? i can barely keep my head up."

kiba: 'well he said no homo, so i don't see why not.'

"Sure naruto."

-4 minutes later-

naruto: 'why does kiba smell so nice, maybe it's his body wash or something'

Kiba: 'I wonder if he is thinking about me? he looks so cute leaning on my shoulder.'  
>'fuck i can't think like that, i'm not gay! maybe i'm starting to be gay? why now?<p>

"kiba i could fall asleep like this"

"WHAT THE HELL? GET OFF DUDE."  
>*Kiba pushed naruto onto the floor*<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!"

"Naruto this is just fucking weird!"

"fuck this kiba, i'm going to sleep. Sleep on the sofa, leave in the morning.  
>good night asshole."<p>

*Naruto started to breaking out in tears, he than started to walk towards his bed room*

*Kiba than stood up and followed behind naruto, he than pushed naruto towards the wall and started to kiss him deeply*

*it lasted for 20 seconeds until naruto took a breath*

"Why Kiba?"

"Cause i love you"

Go to next chaprter :D


	3. Things just got Interesting

Welcome to chapter three!  
>Just before we begin i would like thank everyone for your awsome reviews.<br>Everytime i see reviews, it makes me drop what i'm doing and write another story. Anyways on with the fic!

WARNING: BOY X BOY)  
>_<p>

"Kiba, I don't know what too say..."  
>*Naruto was sill pinned against the wall with kiba's arms around him*<p>

"To be honest Kiba, I'm not gay."

*Kiba's face went blank as he took in the shocking news*

"Fuck, Naruto i'm sorry. Can we just pretend this never happend?"

"Why, This is hot as hell."

"Wait, you just said your not gay..

"haha, thanks to you, I am now."

*Naruto pulled kiba into another kiss*

*RING...RING...RING... Kiba was stoped by the sound of his cell phone going off*

"Fuck, sorry Naruto, give me a seconed."

"Kiba I'll just be in the living room until your done"

"Okay, i'll be there soon"

*As naruto walked off, kiba answered his I-phone*

"Hello?"

"KIBA WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"woah, who the fuck is this?"

"Shut your god damn mouth before i wash it out with soap!"

"Oh... Hey mom."

"You had me worried sick, i checked your room and you were gone, I was one step away from calling the police!"

"Sorry mom, i diden't mean to worry you. I'm sleeping over at naruto's"

*Kiba noticed an instant change in his mothers voice*

"OHHHH... Naruto. How is he? Tell him he is welcomed over at our house anytime.  
>Why don't you invite him over for dinner tommrow?"<p>

"Mom, just a moment ago you were screaming into the phone, now your calm cause i'm at Naruto's?"

"Wait a seconed, don't think for a moment i'm not pissed off at you. I have alot of respect for the uzumaki family, Infact Naruto's mother was a good friend of mine."

"You guys are still right?"

"Kiba where the hell were you 16 years ago? Naruto's mother is dead"

"I wasen't exactly alive 15 years ago, so i diden't know."

"Okay point taken. Anyways tell Naruto i said Hi, and you both get some rest"

"Okay Bye, and good night mom."

"Good night Kiba, AND MAKE SURE TO GET YOUR ASS IN BED!"

*Kiba pressed end call, than stood still in the hallway*  
>'I can't beleive Naruto lost his mother, and to think that it would be hard enough losing his father. But his mom? I feel really bad for him'<p>

*Kiba walked into the living room, there was no sight of Naruto*

"NARUTO, where are you?"

"I'M ON THE BELCONY"

*Kiba rushed out to the belcony and saw naruto sitting down on a chair*

"So who was that on the phone Kiba?"

"It was my mom. She was in a panic cause i forgot to tell her i left. But everything is figured out now"

*Kiba pulled up a chair beside naruto*

"Crazy night, right Kiba?"

"I gusse you could say that"

*Kiba was too nervous to bring up the events that took place inside moments ago. He wanted to see if Naruto would bring it up, or that it would some how take place in a discussion*

"Kiba look on the tabel, i have a suprise for tonight, and ive been saving it for awile"

*Kiba turned and looked at the tabel across from Naruto, he saw a large bottle of 151*

"What the hell is that?"

"Glad you asked, it's the strongest legal achol beverage on the market. I was thinking we should injoy the night a little bit more, don't you think?" *Naruto said in excitement.*

"Sorry Naruto, I don't drink"

"Your kidding right? Well that's fine Kiba, More for me."  
>*Naruto grabed the bottle and started too twist the cap off*<p>

"Give me that"  
>*Kiba took the bottle and took a large sip.*<p>

Naruto: 'Holy crap, he diden't just do that... O_O'  
>*Naruto was waiting to see Kiba reaction...*<p>

...  
>...<p>

"HOLY SHIT"  
>*Kibas face went red*<br>"OMG THAT STUFF is laced or somthing!"  
>"I thought alchol was supposed to taste good?"<p>

"WAIT KIBA, YOU HAVEN'T DRANK ALCHOL BEFORE?"  
>*Naruto watched kiba closely as he had his head down on his lap*<p>

*Kiba slowly turned to look at naruto*

...Akward silence...

*Kiba answer me!*

*Kiba slowly started to give a slurred responce*

"Naruto... dude. I'm drunk right now, BELIVE IT. Ha, Belive it. haha, you get it? Like it's the way you, you say... Believe it? Hahaha... you better beleive it."  
>So with that in mind, Beleive it, like try too, cause i beleive it. So do you beleive it?"<p>

*Naruto Laughed hysterically*

"Tell me that again in a seconed Kiba"

*Naruto took two large sips from the bottle than waited a seconed for it too kick in*

-5 minutes later= -Location: Living room floor-  
>_<p>

"Kiba, i think the ceiling is moving"

"Oh shit... is it renting? or is it buying?

"I don't know Kiba, where is the moving truck?"

"Naruto, the truck will vroom vroom at some point"

"FUCK KIBA... when the roof moves away, rain will move in i think..."

"And that's why... Why... The apartment on top, haha, i said on top..."

"Kiba what the fuck were we talking about?"

_  
>-1 hour later-<br>-Location: Narutos Bed-  
>_<p>

*Kiba and Naruto were on the bed laying down facing each other.*

"Kiba... I love you... Don't ever leave me. Please don't. I can't take this loneliness anymore"

*Kiba wraped his arms around naruto and held him close*

"Naruto, i promise"

"Kiba, please... please move in with me."

*Kiba went silent with no responce*

"Kiba, any answer you give me, i'll respect."

"Naruto, it's okay. I'll move in if that's what you need to be happy."  
>*Kiba kissed naruto on the forehead*<p>

*Naruto rolled on top of kiba pinning him ageinst the bed, he than started to make out with the brunette boy, kiba moved his hands under narutos shirt and up his back,  
>he than held naruto closer and pulled him into a deeper kiss*<p>

-

A/N:

Okay, were not done yet.  
>There is going to be way more to come. Please note that in the up comming chapters, there will be boy on boy. :D<p>

Please review, when people review, it makes me want to keep writeing. It helps me understand what my readers think.

Also, in case you are all wondering, i'm a boy.  
>It's very rare you see Boys writeing these kinda stories. haha<p>


End file.
